


Il divertimento dei cyborg

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Colonizzatore colonizzato [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Minor Character Death, Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se nel futuro dei Mirai, i due cyborg si fossero voluti divertire con Vegeta proprio in ogni senso?





	Il divertimento dei cyborg

Il divertimento dei cyborg

La luce del sole faceva brillare di verde smeraldo sia il prato erboso che le fronde degli alberi. Rocce frantumate e rigate svettavano in vari punti della valle.

Vegeta avanzò, guardandosi intorno e strinse un pugno coperto dal guanto candido. Percepì un verso stridulo e si voltò di scatto, allungando il braccio davanti a sé con una sfera di energia sul palmo. Vide un uccellino posarsi su un albero, lanciando un altro verso stridulo. 

Il principe dei saiyan strinse le labbra e abbassò il braccio.

< Eppure mi era parso di sentire l’aura di quel nanetto incrementarsi all’improvviso proprio in questo punto. Ora sembra totalmente scomparsa > pensò.  Camminò tra gli alberi, avvertì odore di sangue e strinse le labbra. Si diresse nella direzione da cui proveniva l’odore, raggiunse le un albero il cui tronco era sporco di sangue. Un cadavere ignudo era abbandonato tra le radici.

“Maledizione, Crilin” mormorò. Si piegò in avanti, guardando il buco nel ventre del terrestre. Le ossa della cassa toracica uscivano da fuori il corpo, sporche di sangue rappreso. Gli occhi di Crilin erano vacui e sgranati, un rivolo di sangue gli scendeva dalle labbra socchiuse.

“Dannazione” ringhiò il principe dei saiyan. Indietreggiò e si rimise ritto in piedi.

< Devono essere stati quei maledetti cyborg, non riesco a sentire nessun’aura> pensò. Si voltò, azzerando l’aura e si mise a correre.

C17 apparve alle spalle di Vegeta e lo spinse, facendolo cadere in avanti a gattoni. 

C18 balzò e gli bloccò le mani sul terreno. 

Vegeta si dimenò, sentiva il cyborg sopra di lui premerlo con il proprio corpo, cercò di liberarsi dalla stretta dell’altra cyborg.

“Suvvia, non fare il vecchio. Vedrai che ti divertirai” sussurrò C18. Il sudore colò lungo la fronte del principe dei saiyan, che aumentò l’aura. Iniziò a dimenarsi furiosamente, sbatteva contro il corpo di titanio di C17.

“Così magari smetterai di puzzare come un oggetto dimenticato in soffitta” gli soffiò all’orecchio il moro.

“Divertirmi? Quello che avete fatto a quel terrestre è la vostra idea di divertimento?!” gridò. 

C17 gli morse un orecchio e, affondando i denti, gli recise il lobo facendo schizzare sangue tutt’intorno.

“Lurido figlio di pu*tana!” gridò Vegeta. 

C18 sbuffò.

“Voglio giocare anche io” si lagnò. Piegò la testa in avanti, Vegeta le tirò una testata al mento. Il viso della giovane non si mosse, le mani del saiyan rimasero bloccate in una morsa, e si aprì una ferita sulla fronte di lui, il sangue gli colò sopra l’occhio, facendogli vedere tutto rosso.

C18 ridacchiò, chinò la testa e gli morse il labbro, fino a fargli colare del sangue caldo. 

Vegeta tirò indietro la testa, sbattendo con i capelli a fiamma contro C17.

Le labbra della cyborg, ancora sporche di sangue, si aprirono in un ghigno beffardo.

“Tu, invece, sei solo una cagna in calore!” sbraitò Vegeta.

C18 girò le braccia di Vegeta, spezzandole entrambe. 

Il principe dei saiyan si lasciò sfuggire un grido di dolore, ricadendo al suolo con il viso. 

C18 scoppiò a ridere e si allontanò, sfilandosi la maglietta. Lasciò scoperto l’addome, il seno era pallido.

“Che cazzo di intenzioni avete?!” urlò il principe dei saiyan, scossa da tremiti di dolore. 

C18 si accarezzò i seni, fino a rendere turgidi i propri capezzoli rosei. Strisciò per terra, sporcandosi di erba e terra.

C17 stappò i pantaloni di Vegeta con una mano e con l’altra gli strinse il collo, sollevandogli la testa. Vegeta sentì il fiato mozzarsi, tossì e boccheggiò. Tentò di dimenarsi, facendo oscillare entrambe le braccia spezzate.

C17 gli lasciò andare il collo, gli tolse anche il pezzo di sopra del vestito e lo cinse con un braccio, sollevandolo da terra. La pelle del petto muscoloso del saiyan si arrossò e il cyborg utilizzò l’altra mano per cercare di mettergli due dita in bocca. Vegeta tentò di mordere le dita del cyborg, entrambi i gemelli scoppiarono a ridere.

“Suvvia fratellino, muoviti” ordinò C18.

C17 penetrò Vegeta con un colpo secco, la vittima strinse le labbra insanguinate e ingoiò l’urlo di dolore.

“Umiliarti sarà il nostro più grande piacere” sussurrò C18. 

C17 iniziò a muoversi su e giù ritmicamente.

“Non credo che sia la prima volta che lo umiliano. È stato fin troppo facile entrare” sussurrò roco. 

Vegeta iniziò ad ansimare piano, gli occhi stretti e la fronte spaziosa madida di sudore.

“O che ti sconfiggono. Vero Vegeta? Non sei particolarmente potente” lo derise la bionda. 

Vegeta cercò di regolare il respiro e socchiuse gli occhi, le pupille erano dilatate.

“Niente di quello che mi possiate fare, mi potrà fare arrendere. E, prima o poi, ve la farò pagare” sibilò tra gli ansiti. Le gambe gli cedettero, tutto il suo peso ricadeva sul braccio del cyborg.

“Su, principino, continua così” mormorò C17. Lo penetrò con più forza, Vegeta lasciò ricadere la testa in avanti ingoiando un gemito di piacere. 

C18 premette le sue labbra contro quelle di lui, gli mise le mani sulle spalle e lo fece aderire di più al gemello. Scivolò sotto il principe dei saiyan, sdraiandosi e gli accarezzò il membro. Lo sentì man mano eccitarsi sotto le sue dita pallide.

Vegeta venne, i suoi muscoli si rilassarono e fu scosso da brividi.

“Decisamente più soddisfacente dell’altro” sussurrò C18. Aprì e chiuse le dita sporche di sperma.

“Con l’altro ti sei fatta penetrare, però” ribatté gelido C17. 

C18 si portò l’indice sporco alle labbra e lo succhiò.

“Quello era più carino” ammise.

< Tutto questo è a dir poco osceno > pensò Vegeta. 

C17 lo penetrò con più forza, fino a farlo sanguinare.

“Quindi non ti unirai?” domandò con tono roco. 

C18 strinse i fianchi di Vegeta con entrambe le mani, si mise esattamente sotto di lui e si lasciò penetrare.

“Assolutamente no, fratellino. Noi due ci divertiamo sempre insieme” disse. 

C17 continuò a dare il ritmo, C18 si concentrò sulle spinte del saiyan ed iniziò a gemere di piacere.

C17 lo penetrò con abbastanza forza da fargli arcuare la schiena e scricchiolare le ossa, venendo a sua volta. Vegeta affondò completamente dentro C18, le sensazioni di dolore e di piacere si fusero e perse i sensi. 

C17 uscì da lui e lo fece scivolare fuori dalla gemella. Lo lasciò ricadere per terra, di lato, con un tonfo, si rizzò e si passò la mano tra i capelli mori.

“Che dici, ce lo teniamo?” domandò. 

C18 afferrò Vegeta per i capelli e gli sollevò la testa.

“Per ora sì, è il più divertente che abbiamo trovato” rispose.


End file.
